More Trouble in Tokyo
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Just my version of what happened next.


**Just a one shot I had going through my mind. I decided to have it pick up after Trouble in Tokyo. Again, I own none of these character. And like Man of Faith says, if I did, there never would be a break up or I would be personally smacking Cody and Bailey upside the back of their heads until I knocked some sense into the both of them.**

Woody was back in his cabin, and Bailey was there helping him reassemble his bed after the sumo champion had destroyed it.

"Thanks for the help..."

Bailey shrugged. "No biggie. Our furniture back home was always falling apart. If you wanted something to sit on, you had to learn how to repair things..."

Woody just looked at her. "Anyways...I'm glad it looks halfway back to normal before Cody gets back...He would definitely have freaked out..."

At that time, the cabin door opened and Cody walked in. Both Woody and Bailey immediately noticed his clothes had been slashed up, and that Cody didn't look so well.

Woody paused. "Hey Cody...What happened to you?"

Cody sighed. "Zack..."

"What did he do now?"

"Woodster, you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Okay...Try me anyways..."

"Well...Mom called saying she was filming a commercial here in Japan and wanted us to come down to the set to see her. We get there, and everything seemed to go okay...well, except for the fact that Zack was about to hit on our mom, that was a little creepy. Anyways, it was the same sound stage they filmed some Godzilla ripoff on, and Zack could resist trying the costume on. Next thing I know, he's terrorizing the set and breaking a million dollar camera. To work it off, Zack, Mom and I had to be blind taste testers for this company's new soda idea..."

Woody pouted. "Lucky!"

Cody grimaced. "I don't think so...The sodas were made of...various body parts and excrement of numerous different marine animals. They were so disgusting that my own vomit started tasting good. We decided to make a break for it when the owner of the company unleashed his ninjas on us. Well, we got into a fight with them, hence my cut up clothes. We held our own until Zack threw a two week old peanut butter sandwich into a cylinder with jelly fish soda. The owner thought peanut butter and jellyfish soda was brilliant and released us..."

Woody grinned. "That does sound good!"

Cody just shook his head. "Have at it. Right now, I need to change clothes and right now I feel like that guy in Alien right before the alien pops out his stomach..." Cody walks over to his closet and grabs some new clothes. "So, if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to go change and hope death comes quickly..." Cody headed into the bathroom.

Woody just shook his head. "Why does all the fun stuff happen without me?"

Bailey just stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"What?"

Before Bailey could respond, there was a knock at the door. Woody went over and answered it. Staring in front of him was a beautiful brunette about their age.

"Is Cody Martin here?"

Woody nodded. "Yeah, he's changing in the bathroom now, but come on in. Can I tell him who's here?"

The girl smiled. "Sure. My name is Rebecca. Cody and I go way back."

Bailey just stared at the girl. For some reason, she knew she didn't like her.

Cody came out of the bathroom. "Woody, what died in..." He noticed their guest. "Sorry, didn't know we had company..."

Rebecca just smiled at him. "Cody? Is that you?"

Cody looked back at her unsure. "Yeah...Do I know you?"

Rebecca laughed. "You do, but it might help if I called you Tyreesha..."

Cody just looked at her funny until realization hit him. "Rebecca?"

"So, you do remember me?"

Cody laughed. "Yeah. Its just been what...six years?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah...Its been a while..."

Cody smiled. "Well, if I may say, those six years have treated you well."

Rebecca grinned at him. "Me? What about you? Back then, you were short, blonde and cute. Now, you're talk, dark and handsome..." At that, Bailey rolled her eyes.

Cody blushed. "Thank you. So, what brings you to the S.S. Tipton? Another pageant?"

"No, I'm done with those. I'm just here until day after tomorrow. My last act as New York Subway Queen is to be here for a banquet tomorrow night..." She paused. "Hey, I'm allowed to bring a guest, you interested in being my escort?"

Cody nodded. "Why not? It'll give us time to catch up with each other..."

Rebecca smiled at him. "It sure will...I'm about to go get something to eat, care to join me?"

"I would love to...I'm suddenly starved..."

Cody and Rebecca leave the cabin still talking.

Woody smiles and nods his head. "Way to go, Cody!"

Bailey glared at him. "Oh please. Could she have been more obvious in her flirting with him?"

Woody just looked at her. "So? That's why I was happy for Cody. I don't understand it, but I'm happy for him. Besides, why do you care anyways?"

Bailey paused and looked away. "I don't...I just don't think she is right for him..."

Woody paused and nodded. "Okay, got it...You're jealous!"

Bailey rolled hey eyes. "Am not!"

"Uh huh...Anyways, I'm going to get a smoothie..." And with that Woody left the cabin. Bailey sighed and was about to follow him when she saw the picture of her on the wall with the post it note over her face. On impulse, she ripped the post it note away and headed out of the cabin.

On the skydeck, Zack and Maya were sitting there talking. "And then these ninjas cornered us! I pushed Cody and Mom behind me and took them on all by myself!"

"That's not the story we heard..."

Zack turned around and saw Woody and Bailey. "Whatever Cody said, it was a lie!"

Bailey smirked. "So, how was the peanut butter and jellyfish soda?"

Zack grimaced. "Disgusting...I mean..."

Maya laughed. "Uh huh..."

Zack shrugged and sat down. "So, where is my brother anyways?"

Woody shrugged. "Not sure. He was going to get some food with some Rebecca girl..."

Zack frowned. "Who is Rebecca?"

"Some girl he knew six years ago. He said something about her being in pageants. She called him Tyreesha for some reason..."

Zack sat there thinking. "Rebecca...Rebecca...Rebecca..." His eyes lifted in realization. "Oh yeah...I remember her now!"

Maya turned to him. "Who is she?"

"She was a girl in beauty pageant that Cody and I were in years ago..."

Maya just stared at him. Zack sighed. "Please don't judge me...I really wanted a new bike..."

Maya just laughed at that.

"It is kind of weird she is here though. The Codester must be ecstatic..."

Bailey frowned. "Why? I thought they were just friends..."

Zack shrugged. "Well, they only knew each other for a week, but before she left, she did give him his first ever kiss. I'm sure that's something he's never forgotten. I know he's never forgotten anything I've ever done..."

Woody turned to Zack. "How does Cody do it? Hot girls are always coming on to him!"

Zack grinned. "Its the Martin magic. Its kind of like the force. We're twins so we are both strong in it..."

Woody looked at him skeptically. "Then why does Cody not use it? I know I would!"

"Think of it this way. I'm like Anakin Skywalker. I knew from an early age I was strong in it. And before Maya brought me back, I was seduced by the dark side of the force. Cody is like Luke Skywalker. He was strong in the force too, but he didn't learn that until later in life. But, despite how many times I tried to bring him to the dark side, he never would. He prefers to use his powers for good."

Ignoring them, Bailey just sat there with a frown still on her face. She didn't like hearing that at all. What if Cody and this girl get close again? What if they kissed again? This time it was Bailey's stomach that wasn't feeling good. She knew they were broken up, so why did the thought of him kissing another girl bother her so much? Bailey sighed. She knew the reason but wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

The next day, Bailey was walking towards One of a Kind for her shift. As she did, she happened to see Cody and Rebecca walking. And Cody had his tuxedo on...the same one he wore when they had broken up. And before she knew it, Bailey realized she was crying. Quickly, she ducked into One of a Kind, and just stood behind the counter. Since it wasn't busy, she had nothing but time on her hands to think. And she thought and she thought and she thought. But by the time her shift was over, the only thing she knew was that her thoughts were even more jumbled than before. As she climbed into bed that night, she was exhausted. And in that moment between sleep and consciousness, she heard a voice speaking to her.

_Bailey?_

Bailey opened her eyes. She looked over and London was fast asleep with her mask on. Bailey just shrugged her shoulders when she heard the voice again.

_Bailey? _

Bailey got out of bed, slipped on her duck slippers, and walked outside.

_Bailey?_

Bailey turned around and was looking right into Cody's eyes.

"Cody, what are you doing here?"

There was laughter. "Oh, I'm not Cody..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Well, I know you're not Zack. Its not that hard to tell you two apart. You're Cody..."

"No, I'm not. I'm you conscience..."

Bailey just shook her head. "No way!"

"Test me. What's only something you would know. Something you've never told a soul..."

Bailey paused. "What did I see when I was five years old that made me cry?"

Her conscience smiled. "Easy. You saw your older sister Stacy kissing your other sister Wendy's boyfriend..."

Bailey just stared at him. "I never told Cody that!"

"I keep telling you...I'm not Cody. I'm just in the form that you are most comfortable with..."

Bailey sighed. "What do you want then?"

"To help you. I know your mind is a mess now. I'm here to help clear that up..."

"I'm fine..."

Her conscience smirked. "If you're fine, why is the thought of Cody kissing Rebecca tearing you up on the inside?"

Bailey turned away. "I don't know..."

"Yes, you do..."

Bailey didn't say anything.

"You still seem him as yours..."

Bailey turned and glared at him. "But he's not!"

"You're right...But he could be again. You know how he feels about you."

Bailey blurted out. "But what if I get hurt again?"

Her conscience smiled. "That's a risk you take. Cody took it when he told you how he felt at the chocolate factory..." There was a pause. "It blew up in his face, but he took the chance..."

Bailey sighed. "I didn't see it coming. I panicked..."

"Look. Are you going to be afraid of getting hurt the rest of your life? That's no life at all. Wouldn't you rather take the chance and be with the guy we both know you are crazy in love with? Yeah, there is a chance of getting hurt. But there is the chance that it will be the most wonderful thing in the world. Isn't the chance of that worth it?"

Bailey looked down to think. "I don't know..." She looked up and her conscience was gone. "Maybe it is..."

The next afternoon, she made her way up to the skydeck. Zack was working the smoothie counter, and Maya, Woody and London were sitting around it. There was no sign of Cody anywhere. Bailey ordered a smoothie and was drinking it when Rebecca showed up.

"Hey, Zack...Long time, no see..."

Zack nodded. "Nice to see you again, Rebecca. Where's Cody?"

"He had to take a load of towels to the laundry room. Look. Zack, can I ask a favor of you?"

Zack shrugged. "Sure I guess..."

Rebecca handed him a slip of paper. "This is my email address. Cody and I talked yesterday, and I know his heart still belongs to another. But I know in time, it will heal. When it does, will you shoot me an email? I want a crack at him..."

Zack nodded. "I can do that..."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks. I know whoever this Bailey was that broke his heart is going to regret breaking up with him. I hope her loss is my gain. See you around..." And with that, Rebecca left.

Bailey had just sat there listening to that. She knew she had to do something. "Zack, can I see that real quick?"

Zack handed it to her. Bailey took it and ripped it to shreds and threw it in the trash can.

Zack just stared at her. "What did you do that for?"

Bailey stood up. "Because I'm going to go get back what is mine!" And with that, Bailey stormed off.

Woody just laughed. "Zack, you owe me ten bucks..."

Zack grumbled and paid him.

Bailey had walked over to the laundry room off the skydeck and opened the door.

Cody was unloading a dryer. "Employees Only..." He looked up and saw Bailey. "Bails, what are you doing in here?"

"This!" She walked over, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

When she pulled back, she was smiling. On the other hand, Cody stood there in pure shock and confusion.

"But...I...how...what was that?"

"That was me taking a chance. That was me putting my heart on the line again. And this is me telling you how I feel. Cody, I still love you. I never stopped. I was afraid of getting hurt again and my heart broken again. I'm sorry. That cookie I made was for you, but I panicked. I shouldn't have. I also shouldn't have thought you would cheat on me. I knew better than that, but I let my insecurities get the better of me..."

"Whoa! What insecurities?"

Bailey sighed. "That I would have everything I wanted and it would be taken away from me..."

Cody paused. "I know that feeling all too well. I was devastated when I saw you with that French guy..."

Bailey flinched. "I'm sorry for that too. He had been flirting with me and I couldn't make him stop. I was so distraught that I don't really remember anything he said. When London found me and told me that you loved me, that was the only thing that mattered to me..." She paused. "And I'm sorry I said the practice date was a stupid idea..."

"It was a stupid idea..."

"I know you were just trying to make our anniversary perfect, and I ruined it..."

Cody sighed. "I shouldn't have let my pride and ego blind me to what was important..."

"Same for me. But Cody, I know what is important to me. Its you. Is there a chance for us again?"

Cody paused. "You know...That's what I thought I wanted..."

Bailey nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "I understand...Its too late..." She turned and began to head for the door.

"Wait!" Cody walked over and turned her around. "Now, its not what I want...Its what I need. Bails, I know I'm not the most ideal guy in the world. I know I have my limitations and my quirks. But when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. You're...you're a part of me. I need that back..."

"But what about Rebecca?"

Cody frowned. "What about her? I knew her six years ago..."

"But you two hung out all day yesterday..."

"And all I talked about was you...Talking to her just reinforced to me how much you mean to me..."

"But she was your first kiss..."

"And I want you to be my last kiss...You're already my best kiss...And the only kiss I want..."

Bailey smiled. "Right back at ya..." She paused. "So...?"

Cody smiled. "I know its what I want...You?"

Bailey leaned in and kissed him again. "What does that tell you?"

Cody grinned. "That we have a lot of those to catch up on..."

Bailey grinned. "When can we get started?"

"My shift ends in an hour..."


End file.
